


sweet surrender

by xomoonlitsoul



Category: call me by your name - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xomoonlitsoul/pseuds/xomoonlitsoul
Summary: Verona and Timmy getting together on a fun day.





	sweet surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Idk got inspired by Before Sunrise and them listening to music on a regular day.

Verona  
I love Q&A’s with the right people. I've had some insufferably boring Q&A’s that have pushed me to the edge of insanity. But I'm the expert in retracting that insanity.

Anyway, I was with Saoirse and Beanie in the green room munching away at any and everything.

I was munching and dancing in my seat to the music playing when Saoirse plopped down next to me, “You might wanna give your jaw a break there, you might get arthritis.” She giggled and cupped my jaw mimicking my chewing.

“Shut the fuck up.” I playfully narrow my eyes and pout, still eating.

“Stop food shaming her, I cannot allow that in my prescience.” Beanie defends dramatically. I smile and lay on her lap. 

Saoirse narrows her eyes and yanks my chips, eating a few. I whine in protest.

“If only you’d whine like that for Timmy.” Beanie subtly antagonizes. I shift away from her. 

“I know you heard me, bitch.” 

“Wow, look at the time let’s go answer some questions and stuff.” I shot up and twirled leaving the room, unfortunately I didn't time it right and bumped into someone.

“Ah, sorry, I'm a dumb bitch.”

“Really? That's how you apologize after awkward encounters with strangers?” Of course it was Timmy, and he still had his hand on my forearm from helping me not fall.

“Duh, self deprecating humor goes a long way, and thankfully you aren't a stranger.” I move out of the way and head to the backstage.

Backstage there was a music listening booth, random and weirdly decorated but definitely not unwelcome. I spent 10 minutes listening to music in here.

Guess I was a little overwhelmed at all this Lady Bird press.

When I step out, the world is moving lightening speed and as it so happens, I was after Timmy and guess who was being called? Timmy.

Getting right behind him, I try and act normal.

He felt me behind him because he quickly turned around and asked softly, “Where were you?”

I point to the booth at the back of the backstage area, “Listening booth.” He shoots me a bemused look.

“Timotheè Chalamet!” Hearing the announcer call him, my heart almost dropped. 

Okay you're next, you got this, we’ve already discussed every possible question and answer. The only thing to be worried about is the audience, but if you make if funny awkward, you should be just fine.

“Verona Milan!” 

Oh fuck that's my name.

\--- 

The Q&A with the host went well, he had a sense of humor and the audience was light. 

They even asked me about my audition process. 

“Verona, you seem to just melt into your roll as Jenna, did you find any trouble drawing inspiration or characterizing her?” He asked.

“Not really, when I read her dialogue and talked to Greta about her mannerisms and stuff, it kind of clicked for me because I've been surrounded by “Jenna’s” my whole life. Weird thing was I found myself imitating my sister for her a lot,” the crowd laughs. They must know her, Victoria Milan. Fashion designer.

“Yeah, specifically in the scene with Lady Bird at her house, I was like, “Hmm, how would a snobby, high school version of Victoria react?” I was thankfully met again with laughter.

“Thankfully, you had her to look for as inspiration because you were fantastic in this film.” I blushed and said thank you.

Then came the audience questions, and I was feeling a bit jittery.

“Hi, I have a question for Timothee and Verona, in the movie, did you guys rehearse any of those small scenes like when you guys are in church and he pulls your hair or when you jump on her back?” She asked so hopefully and sort of innocent with a side of ulterior motive. 

Gotta love a ballsy move.

I smile and look at Timmy as he motioned to answer, “To answer your question, uh, those moments weren't scripted but I think those made up to be some of the best parts of it. We all kind of improved ourselves in some way through our characters in the film. It's one of those small things that made making this movie so special.”

We all felt that. It's true. I sneak a glance at Timmy who seemed satisfied with himself. Funny thing I've notice about Timmy when he's comfortable, he makes almost kittenish movements and gestures. 

And I can't help but always want to stare. Ugh.

\---

Thankfully after that, the Q&A ended quickly, so I like ran backstage to what was also pressing me throughout this whole interview, that record I heard.

Going back to the record booth, I skim through all the records to find it. The Truth by La Rocca.

I remember this band from high school, their music saved a lot of my heart and helped me come to terms with the truth about a lot of things.

Like that loves doesn't last, but when you have it. Live for it. Die for it. Then recover.

And up until now, I had forgotten how special it was. 

I was deep in my thoughts when a hand taps my shoulder, “Hey, Greta said we're about to go, you coming?”

I never noticed how intensely green and almond shaped his eyes are. Kind of like mine. I smile. 

“You wanna hear something really cool?” Spur of the moment and totally me. 

His eyes widen, “Right now?” He looks back and forth. I shoot him an obvious look.

He stand still, suddenly, “Sure.”

Walking into the booth he trails behind me, “Here.” I pass him the huge, bulky headphones. And put mine in.

Non-Believer is the first song to come on.

This was such a magical song to me, like a guy pleading to the world, asking, “Even if I'm not perfect or deserving of things, can I still be accepted still?”

Is it mine? Is it mine? How the lights go white  
Do you take the nonbeliever?

I sway to the music and try and ignore Timmy's hot glare on my back.

I avoid his eyes in an attempt to hold on to this nonexistent power that everyone a victim of: vulnerability.

When the bridge kicks in, however, it's like I can't stand it and when he comes in with his last powerful chorus, I turn to him, slowly.

He doesn't say anything, and neither do I. My eyes do. And I kiss him while the song ends.

That was easy.

\---

Blah, I'm like in a fairytale or some shit. We left the booth and he held my hand. I held back.

The day progressively got better and I don't know how.

We all went to lunch at MUD, and had a lot of fun.

We were all sitting and eating when I Feel It Coming by The Weeknd comes on, of course me and Luca start dancing and fooling around. At which point everyone joins in.

I feel Timmy press up behind me and I tense for a second, but then cover it my laying my back on him. All the while my heart drummed excitedly in my chest.

Turns out just being in his vicinity makes me happier.

I remember at one point we were rapping and singing in each other's faces and we break to dance, and he just looks at me. A look I can't picture anyone giving me.

And I don't know he was just so overwhelmed with emotion he hugs me and it's the best hug ever. One of those hugs where you bind yourself completely to the person your attached to. 

It was amazing. My heart practically melted.

And it was like we were the only people in the whole restaurant.

\----

Timmy doesn't live in LA, and neither do I for that matter, but I do have an apartment here. And this was exactly where we were. 

In the apartment having wine, pizza, and smoking. While listening to my record player in the background. 

I had my head laid on his lap. Something I did a lot on set. “Today was our last Lady Bird press junket. What ever will we do for intimacy?” I dramatically sigh in a British accent.

“We mustn't give into temptation. The lord is our salvation, he will save us.” He said in his best bigot accent. I laugh.

He strokes my hair with his 4 fingers then rubs my temple with his thumb. Love a man that can multitask. I squirm a bit, trying to contain myself, but I get carried away easily.

He shoves me a little and stops massaging, taking the focus of my attention off his fingers, I moan in protest.

“You were getting too excited, young lady. Was gonna have to pin you down.” Again in a sexy southern accent imitation I always giggle at. 

“Do you believe everything happens for a reason.” Don't know why, but it slipped. My heart is always ahead, or maybe that's just anxiety.

“Yeah, I'm pretty focused on the now though. We think too much about tomorrow and never live the moment, you know.” He leans down and presses soft kisses on my lips practically shushing my ever present anxiety. Good things make me like this. Call it severe abandonment issues, but I'm never still because things always break.

“You make me wanna live everyday so intensely.” He whispered between soft kisses and I moan and shiver. He speaks so passionately, who can handle him. I pull him closer like he might leave into the ceiling and I can't picture life without him. Lady Bird was everything ever. Thank you Greta. Smiling into the kiss, I giggle.

“What?” He asks playfully pulling away and squishing my forehead in weird position. See, only he can get away with this without it making me uncomfortable.

“Nothing,” I smile, “just thanking my lucky stars and Greta. Another lucky star.” I kiss down his neck and roll over on top of him.


End file.
